bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spring Chicken is Coming!
The Spring Chicken is Coming! is the 13th episode of Bubble Guppies, Season 1. *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish * Snails * Crabs * Lobsters * Audience * The Mayor *Frog The Spring Chicken is coming to announce the arrival of spring. Oona gets a plant from the ceremony, but it won't bloom into a flower. *It's a Beautiful Day - Pop Song *Spring Chicken Dance - Dance Song *A Spring Roll - Lunch Joke 'Before the Theme' Molly introduces herself and goes to say that it is time for Bubble Guppies, when she suddenly hears a birdy nearby and sees Gil up in a tree, waiting for an egg to hatch. He keeps chirping, hoping to make the bird come out and they both keep saying "It's time" eventually causing the little baby bird to pop out of the egg! Both Gil and the birdy then say "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" 'After the Theme' Oona is on her way to school when she notices a butterfly and continues along the way, eventually seeing a whole bunch of decorations and plants being put up. She then sees them perform the Spring Chicken dance, to which she calls silly. As she does the dance with them, she mentions that they are pretending to be chickens and Oona is greeted by the mayor. She asks why everyone acts like this, to which the mayor explains that everyone is preparing for Spring.The mayor also talks of the plant and offers Oona one, but then she has to go to continue perfecting everything. Oona says by to her and with her new plant she heads into school. 'At School' Once inside, Oona pretends to be a chicken as she sits. It's then Mr. Grouper sings the song and everyone does the dance.Oona is then asked about her flower, and Oona explains that if she takes care of it then it'll grow into a beautiful spring flower! Gil then asks what a season is, upon hearing it come up. Nonny explains that a season is a time of year and he discusses the one based on this episode: Spring! He discusses all of the neat things that happen during spring. Such as the pretty flowers, the sunny weather that isn't too hot, and the grass and trees that begin to come to life again. Then Molly Sing "It's a Beautiful Day". 'Shop Segment' Deema is pretending to be Mother Nature and is running an Art Gallery! Molly is her customer, who comes in to ask for a Spring themed painting. Deema introduces herself then begins to get to work, but Molly notices a few mistakes and points out that the snowman doesn't belong. Deema tries again, but this time she accidentally gives her a fall themed tree in her painting. She tries a third time and this time gets it right, though Molly asks to make a suggestion and makes the flowers broom in the painting. 'Gil and the Cloud' Molly begins to discuss Spring when Gil comes to inform her that he's ready for Spring. He comes dressed, but in winter gear! To which he is told he messed up and Gil tries again by putting a big flower piece around his head, only for a small rain cloud to form, then rain down on him... 'Class Time' In class, everyone is preparing for Spring. With Molly and Gil pretending to be chickens, Deema pretending to be a butterfly, Nonny painting, and Goby playing. Oona is concentrated on her flower and is very concerned, as its no done anything all day. Mr. grouper mentions that flowers take a long time to grow and they go over other things flowers need in order to grow big and strong. Like water and the sun. Deema then sings the "Spring Chicken Dance". 'Storybook Segment' Oona and Goby pretend to be two little insects as Gil tells the story of them flying a kite. Oona is a ladybug while Goby is a bumblebee. They continue to play when Gil suddenly mentions they need to be careful and avoid Miss Butterflies garden. If they were to mess it up she'd get very angry! It's then Miss Butterfly shows up and tells them that they better not mess up her garden and the two bugs go try to find another spot to fly their kite. They come across the frog pond and they offer the froggie a turn to try flying a kite. But it accidentally gets released due to all the wind, though the frog offers to get it, but he lands right in the garden! Oona and Goby then decide they need to hurry up and fix it. The first pattern is red, yellow, red, yellow, so they deduce they need to put in the yellow flower. The next pattern is orange, orange, purple, orange, orange, purple. So they must put in another orange flower. Its then Miss Butterfly returns! She greets everyone and Oona admits what happened, but when Miss Butterfly overlooks everything she doesn't notice any problem and she thanks them for putting the garden back together. And so, all four play together and lived happily ever after! 'Gil and the Cloud again' Molly explains that Spring is the best time to fly kites and grow flowers, due to the wind and rain. Gil and Oona then try to get some rain for her flower by making it rain, but unfortunately the cloud travels over to Gil by the time he says it... 'Field Trip' Mr. Grouper takes the Guppies to the Spring Chicken location and Oona is becoming worried since her flower hasn't sprouted yet. The mayor comes out to greet everyone and thank them for coming to the event! Deema asks about Oona's flower, as the Mayor summons the Spring Chicken to announce the arrival of Spring. Oona then puts down her plant to get a better look at the Spring Chicken with the others and as she leaves it, it slowly begins to open... The spring chicken hops around the stage, then says that unless she sees even a single flower, she will not announce it is Spring! And so, everyone looks around trying to find a flower for the spring chicken and they all begin to look around. Oona asks the audience for help and everyone soon finds her little flower on the bench. Oona happily picks it up, seeing it open into a beautiful pink blooming flower. She brings it to the stage for the Spring Chicken, who then announces its Spring! Music begins to play as everyone begins to do the Spring Chicken dance and cheer as the episode draws to a close... 'Ending Credits' Molly mentions how much she loves spring as Gil opens up an umbrella. He says he'll be protected from rain with it, not knowing of the rain cloud that slowly moves down to his side and proceeds to spray him with water. Credit goes to FullCartoonEN2 for uploading this episode" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that Nonny didn't make a Lunch Joke